1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for a gas burner, more particularly to a safety device adapted for use in different models of gas burners. The safety device can be automatically locked after use of the gas burner so as to ensure safety.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous instances of fire accidents caused by children playing with gas burners or stoves. Therefore, many countries have made relevant safety regulations stipulating installation of safety devices on gas burners, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,460,521 and 5,741,128 to the inventor of this invention. According to these patents, when a gas burner is not in use, it is in a locked state. To use the gas burner, the safety device has to be released. The releasing operation is quite complicated, thereby making it relatively difficult for children to conduct. However, the safety device has to be locked manually after use, which is not very convenient.